Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, at least one Kamen Rider gains a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important, called a Final Form. This is typically reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but other, non-titular Riders have also obtained a Final Form. The predecessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa-Era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade accessed the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final Kamen Ride" Cards while in his own Final Form. In recent years, several Kamen Riders have gone on to, usually in movies, access forms that are even further advanced from the Final Form. By Series Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up Masked-rider-stronger.jpg|Stronger Charge Up Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito Agito= *Kamen Rider Agito **Shining Form KRAgitoShining.jpg|Agito Shining Form |-| G3= *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X Kra-G3-X.png|G3-X |-| Gills= *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Gills GillsExceed.jpg|Exceed Gills Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Knight= *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Survive Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Knight Survive - Rai= *Kamen Rider Raia **Raia Survive (SIC)RaiaSurvive.jpg|Raia Survive - Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja **Ouja Survive Ouja_Survive.jpg|Ouja Survive - Tiger= *Kamen Rider Tiger **Tiger Survive Tiger_Survive.jpg|Tiger Survive - Ryuga= *Kamen Rider Ryuga **Ryuga Survive Ryuga_Survive.jpg|Ryuga Survive }} - Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight= - Wing Knight= *Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Survive Mode Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Wing Knight Survive Mode }}}} Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Blaster Form 555052_resize.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **King Form Blade-BladeKing.png|Blade King Form |-| Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **King Form Garren King.PNG|Garren King Form |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Wild Chalice ChaliceWildForm.jpg|Wild Chalice |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **King Form Leangle King.jpg|Leangle King Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Armed Hibiki Hibiki Armed.PNG|Armed Hibiki Kamen Rider Kabuto Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Hyper Form Krk-KabutoHF-Default.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form |-| Gatack= *Kamen Rider Gatack **Hyper Form Krk-GatackHF-Default.jpg|Gatack Hyper Form Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (For the Taros) **Liner Form (For Ryotaro) Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Form |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form Zeronos Zero Form.png|Zeronos Zero Form Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Emperor Form Overused.png|Kiva Emperor Form |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Rising Ixa Rising IXA.PNG|Rising Ixa |-| Arc= *Kamen Rider Arc **Legend Arc Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form Gold_Mode.png|Decade Complete Form |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form DiEnd Complete Form.png|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerXtreme W_CJX.png|Double CycloneJokerXtreme |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Accel Trial |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal **Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode 602420 307388736033982 1980102520 n.jpg|Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode Kamen Rider OOO OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Putotyra Combo PuToTyrannosaurus.png|OOO Putotyra Combo |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day birth day.png|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze Fourze= *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States Cosmic.png|Fourze Cosmic States |-| Meteor= *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Style Infinity.png|Wizard Infinity Style |-| Beast= *Kamen Rider Beast **Beast Hyper KRWi-Kamen Rider Beast Hyper.png|Beast Hyper Kamen Rider Gaim - Ryugen (Yomi)= *Kamen Rider Ryugen (Yomi) **Yomotsuheguri Arms KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png|Ryugen (Yomi) Yomotsuheguri Arms - Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Maron Arms Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Maron Arms - Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Postion Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Bujin Gaim Lotus Postion - Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Flame Horse Flamehorse.png|Mars Flame Horse }} - New Generation Riders= - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Dragon Energy Arms Duke Dragon Energy Arms.png|Duke Dragon Energy Arms }}}} Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Tridoron KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Tridoron Kamen Rider Ghost *TBA Notes *In the Showa era, instead of an accessible transformation, the Riders gain a permanent upgraded form in the middle of the series. *The Final Forms of pre-Decade Primary Riders usually contain at least one of three colors {red, gold, or black), while every post-Decade Primary Rider uses any other possible color scheme for their's. The Secondary Riders' Final Forms usually have the color blue somewhere in their design (Chalice, Zeronos, and Birth are the only exceptions). *Kaixa, Ibuki, Baron, and Mach are the only Secondary Riders without a Final Form. **Kaito's Over Lord form, Lord Baron, would act as the equivalent of Final Form. However, it is a monster form as opposed to a Rider form. Category:Rider Forms